


Orgasms in Orgrimmar

by MightierThanTheSword



Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, If tauren count, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orc/Human - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, She likes it though, Tauren/Human, Tauren/Orc/Troll/Human, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, character death (not main character), kind of, prisoner, troll/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightierThanTheSword/pseuds/MightierThanTheSword
Summary: Human woman Tala is captured by the Horde. A tauren, an orc and a troll are determined to get her to talk ... by any means necessary.
Relationships: Male Tauren/Male Orc/Male Troll/Female Human
Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Orgasms in Orgrimmar

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains rape. If that's likely to upset or offend you, do not read on. (The author obviously does not condone this kind of behaviour in real life. This is fiction only).

Questing in Horde territory was a risky endeavour for members of the Alliance. The human woman Tala, together with her worgen lover Tobias and a group of mutual friends, had chosen to do so only because of the substantial rewards being offered by human king Varian Wrynn for information about the Horde’s latest plans. They were exploring Durotar, the area around the orc capital city, Orgrimmar, hoping to capture a member of the Horde alive and bring him or her back to Stormwind for questioning.

They had set up camp a few hours’ ride from the city in a secluded canyon. They were fairly sure they were safe here from attack, and thus, when Tala woke in the middle of the night feeling the urge to relieve herself, she wasn’t too concerned about slipping out of her and Tobias’s tent and taking a few steps off into the darkness.

She squatted behind a rock and took care of business, but as she was straightening up afterwards was alarmed to hear the sound of running footsteps. They were approaching not from the direction of camp, but from somewhere behind her in the wilderness. She grabbed for her weapons, but it was too late – something struck her hard in the back of the head, and she lost consciousness.

***

Tala woke slowly, her head spinning. Groggy, not sure where she was, she tried to raise a hand to rub her eyes, only to find she could not lift her arm. That was enough to startle her into full awareness. She blinked repeatedly and her vision cleared. She was in a dungeon of some kind – stone walls and floor, no windows, torches flaming in brackets on the walls. She was spread-eagled on her back on top of a stone block, rather like an altar, to which her wrists and ankles were secured with chains. She was naked.

“Shit,” she whispered to herself. It was obvious enough what had happened – the Horde had captured her exactly as she had planned to capture one of them, and now she was a prisoner. She wondered what had become of Tobias and the others. Had they been attacked after she’d been taken?

Presently, she heard footsteps, followed by a key turning in a lock. She craned her head back to look behind her, and saw a heavy metal door swinging open. An orc, a troll and a tauren entered the cell, the latter having to duck to fit through the door. The orc closed and locked the door behind them, and the three surrounded her. Tala’s heart began to beat faster in fear. Was she about to be tortured? Perhaps killed?

“Greetings, human,” said the orc with a nasty smile. “Comfortable?”

Tala was surprised she could understand him – he spoke Common, which she hadn’t thought the Horde knew. “Where am I?” she asked, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. “What do you want with me?”

“You’re in Orgrimmar,” said the orc, “and we want information. You’re going to tell us what the Alliance are doing sneaking around Horde territory.”

“I’m not telling you anything,” Tala spat with as much confidence as she could muster.

“No?” said the orc, smile widening. “I think you will. We have ways of persuading you.”

Tala just glared at him. She wasn’t at all sure she wouldn’t break under torture, but she was determined to hold out for as long as she could. She flinched as the troll reached out towards her, but all he did was lay a hand on her lower belly. His three fingers glowed with magic, and she felt an odd warmth beginning to creep through her body.

“What are you doing to her?” said the tauren suspiciously. Tala remembered that his kind were supposedly a noble and honourable people, and the thought occurred that, if this were true, it was possible they were against torture. She might be able to appeal to him for better treatment.

“Relax, mon, it’s just a li’l voodoo,” the troll replied. “To help get her ready, y’know.”

The tauren snorted, bull-like. Tala wasn’t sure if this signified contempt or acceptance. The next moment her fear intensified, as all three Horde members started to peel off their clothing. Now she knew what sort of ‘persuasion’ they intended to use on her. “Please don’t,” she said, before she could stop herself. She hated how weak and frightened she sounded.

The troll leered at her. “You be singin’ a different tune soon enough,” he said.

Tala didn’t know what he meant. She was terrified. Her whole body was throbbing with it. Heat was pooling in her abdomen, threatening to overwhelm her mind with ... _wait._ This wasn’t how fear felt. This was something else. It was almost like ... lust?

_Oh, no,_ she thought. _Whatever spell that bastard put on me was to make me aroused! They’re going to try and make me_ enjoy _this!_ She was horrified, and began twisting around in a desperate attempt to free herself from her bindings.

Ignoring her struggles, the three Horde members continued to strip. Tala ceased to squirm, since it was accomplishing nothing beyond chafing her back against the stone. And now, her gaze was drawn to their groins almost against her will. She was afraid, certainly, but beyond that there lurked a certain curiosity about the anatomy of these races, not to mention the slowly-rising tide of desire threatening to engulf her. She wouldn’t give in, though. She would _not_ let them know their devious magic was having an effect on her.

The tauren’s cock caught her eye first – and unsurprisingly, it was huge. It was over a foot long and as thick as her forearm, with a flared tip. It was clearly hard, but so heavy that it was pulled downwards by its own weight, so that it jutted out from the tauren’s body at an angle. She felt panic welling up in her at the sight of it. She dreaded to think what would happen if he tried to put that inside her, but to her shame, she also felt a tingle of excitement at the thought of being stretched wide by such a massive girth. _Curse that troll and his voodoo!_

She looked next to the orc. Except for being green, his cock resembled a human’s, only bigger than any man’s she’d ever seen. Tobias was the largest male she’d ever been with, and the orc’s cock was bigger than his, though still nothing in comparison to the tauren’s giant pole.

The troll’s organ was strangest of all. Long and slender, it was thickest at the base and tapered to a tip that, like that of a pig, was curled into a spiral. Like the rest of his body, it was blue.

The tauren stood between her spread legs, and despite the futility of it, Tala again tugged frantically at her bonds. She blushed as she felt unwanted wetness oozing out of her as she moved. The tauren laid his big, three-fingered hands on her thighs, his hoof-like nails digging into her flesh slightly. “Be calm,” he said to her.

Tala froze, not because of what he said, but in fear. However, instead of bringing his cock into play, the tauren lowered his great, horned head until she could feel his hot breath on her sex. His broad, flat tongue came out and laved her nether regions with a long, wet lick. Tala gasped. It felt amazing. The tauren gave a low chuckle and licked her again, dipping into her entrance. His tongue was so large that while the tip entered her, the rest continued to lap against the full length of her slit, stimulating her clit with the upper part.

Tala writhed for a different reason now. The troll’s magic had done its work, but even without that she doubted she would have failed to become aroused at being pleasured in a way she so relished. She could not resist the sexual bliss that flowed through her with every swipe of the tauren’s skilled tongue. Her mind despised what was happening, but her body loved it. She didn’t want to come, didn’t want to give these Horde monsters the satisfaction, but she knew she wasn’t going to be able to stop herself.

She screamed in a mixture of fury and ecstasy as the orgasm hit her, her back spasming against the stone altar, limbs thrashing as best they could in her restraints. The tauren pulled back, looking pleased with himself. He licked his lips and remarked: “I like the taste of human females.”

As her tremors subsided, Tala sank back against the stone, humiliated. She closed her eyes, but snapped them open again as she felt rough, calloused fingers against her entrance. It was the orc. Just one of his fingers was as thick as some cocks she’d taken in the past, and she whimpered when he slid one into her. Despite having just come, her desire was already building again – an effect of the troll’s spell, she suspected – and she quivered in pleasure as the orc pumped his finger in and out.

“Yo, she ready for the fuckin’?” asked the troll. His hand was wrapped around his cock, working it.

“Yes, I think so,” said the orc. “Do you want to go first?”

“Yeah, mon!” said the troll eagerly.

The orc took his finger from her and put it in his mouth, sucking off her juices. “She does taste good,” he agreed with the tauren. Then he looked down at Tala. “Now listen, human,” he said, “we don’t have to do this. It can end now, before anyone violates that pretty little pussy further, if you tell us what your party was doing in Durotar.”

Tala shook her head. She told herself it was because she would never betray her companions, but deep down she knew it was more than that. She wanted this. She _wanted_ to be fucked senseless by these hulking Horde brutes. She wasn’t going to admit it, though, not even to herself.

“Very well,” said the orc, shrugging, “we gave you the chance.” He nodded to the troll, who moved into position between her legs. Tala made show of trying to escape as the troll guided his cock to her entrance. At the forefront of her mind, she genuinely thought she was trying to avoid being penetrated, but her hind-brain knew it was only for appearances’ sake. The troll was giving her body what it wanted.

He pushed in with more care than she’d expected. His weird, curly cock felt very different to anything she’d had before, but not unpleasant. When he began to thrust, it massaged places inside her that usually weren’t touched. She whined, her hips unconsciously moving with his.

“She loves it, mon!” the troll exclaimed.

“All humans are sex-mad,” said the orc, with a didactic air. “It’s easy to break them with their own lusts.”

“Get fucked!” Tala hissed at him.

“Soon, human, soon,” promised the orc, grinning.

Her body jolted as the troll hilted himself inside her and groaned. She could feel warm wetness filling her and knew he was coming. She wanted to be relieved that he was done, but in actual fact she was frustrated that he’d finished before she’d managed to reach her peak. She could feel her sex still trying to clench around something as he withdrew.

“My turn,” said the orc, taking the troll’s place. Again, Tala tried to pull away as he pushed the head of his cock up against her, but he held onto her hips and drove himself home with one hard thrust. Tala shrieked at the abrupt intrusion, but she was so wet, both with her own arousal and what the troll had left inside her, that she felt no discomfort, even with his cock being considerably larger than the troll’s. “So tight!” the orc grunted. He glanced at the tauren and added: “I don’t know how you’re going to fit in here.”

“Don’ worry, mon,” said the troll as the orc drew himself out about halfway and then shoved back in. “That’s wha’ ma spell was for. Make her stretch, no harm done.”

Tala’s head whipped round to look at him. “ _That’s_ what the spell was for?” she quavered. “It wasn’t ... it wasn’t to make me horny?”

All three Horde members burst out laughing. “Make you _horny_?” hooted the orc. “Of course not! No need for that! We know what sluts humans are. Play with your pussies or cocks a bit and you’re practically begging for it. Just like you.” He rammed himself into her harder as though to illustrate his point, and Tala couldn’t hold back a moan. “See?” said the orc triumphantly. “You love it! You want to come right now, don’t you? Want to come on my big green cock?”

“No!” shouted Tala. “No, of course I ...” She broke off with a cry of pleasure as the orc rubbed her clit with a fingertip. She was close, she couldn’t deny it. A couple more thrusts and her sex was squeezing the fat cock inside her in rhythmic waves as she climaxed for a second time. The tight, wet heat around his cock was too much for the orc, and he blew his load deep inside her, jets of thick orcish come mixing with the troll come already there.

Tears trickled down Tala’s cheeks to match the come trickling from her sex as the orc removed himself from her. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. She was being raped by the enemy, and she _liked_ it. If it had been the result of magic, that would have been one thing. Still shameful, yes, but not her fault. She’d always had a high sex drive and liked having lots of partners, and she’d never been ashamed of that. But she’d never dreamed she would enjoy this sort of humiliation and forced pleasure. She did, though – there was no use pretending any longer.

“We can stop,” the orc offered. “Our bovine friend here doesn’t have to ruin your delicate human pussy any further, if you tell us what we want to know.”

“I’m saying nothing!” growled Tala. She realized, now, that she didn’t want to say anything because she didn’t want this to end. She wanted the tauren to fuck her. But there was absolutely no way she was going to say so. She would maintain that her silence was out of defiance, not lust, until the end.

The orc sighed, and patted the tauren on the shoulder. “Go ahead,” he told him. “Try not to kill her.”

Tala shivered in a mixture of fear and anticipation as the tauren lined up his oversized organ with her sex. She was still insanely aroused and couldn’t wait to feel that massive cock inside her. The tauren stroked the flared head against her slit a few times before attempting to get it inside. He pushed slowly into her, rocking his hips in short jerks. Tala gasped breathlessly as she felt her soaking passage expanding around his immense girth. She was glad the troll and orc had come inside her, their seed providing extra lubrication.

The tauren worked his way inside her, deeper, _deeper_ , so deep she felt like he was compressing all her organs as her body was obliged to make room for him. Looking down, she could actually _see_ the bulge in her belly the tauren’s cock was making as it impaled her. Yet there was no pain. It felt good, _so_ good.

Eventually the tauren’s whole length was fully sheathed in her, and he began making gentle, shallow thrusts. Tala could not suppress her moans of pleasure at the sensation. The tauren sped up, still taking care not to pound into her too roughly while making sure she took him to the hilt every time. She raised her hips, pushing towards him as though trying to get him deeper still.

“Like that, human?” the orc taunted.

“F ... fuck ... you,” Tala panted.

“Already did,” said the orc, smirking. “We could keep you here forever as a fuck-toy, you know. Fuck you over and over and over, invite the whole Horde in to have a turn. Would you like that? Chained down for the rest of your life, made to orgasm continuously, nothing but a receptacle for Horde come?”

Tala clamped her teeth together to keep in a needy noise. She didn’t want that, of course she didn’t. But right now, in the moment, the idea of an endless string of Horde members using her and filling her with their seed was ridiculously erotic. She could feel another climax building.

“Get ready, human,” huffed the tauren, “here it comes!”

His cock stiffened and pulsed within her. Then he let out a mighty bellow as he came, great gouts of thick, warm fluid gushing into her, blasting the hot walls of her sex with veritable torrents of come. She could feel her passage expanding even further as he filled her to capacity and beyond – her belly swelled with it and she could feel it sloshing around with each movement, some even leaking out of her past the plug his cock made.

The tauren brushed a finger ever so lightly over her clit, and Tala came, hard. Her inner muscles clamped down around the tauren’s meaty pole, milking him for everything he had as she screamed in ecstasy.

Dimly, distantly, she was aware of shouts, the clang of metal on metal as weapons clashed somewhere nearby. It didn’t seem very important. Nothing really mattered except the mind-blanking pleasure coursing through her.

The tauren drew himself out of her with a wet squelching sound. Come poured from her gaping sex, pooling between her legs. Tala groaned, shuddered, and blacked out.

***

Consciousness returned gradually. Someone was shaking her shoulder and calling her name. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the concerned face of Tobias looking down at her. Relief and joy flooded through her at the sight of him.

“Tobias!” she cried, leaping up and flinging her arms around him before she’d even registered that she was now free of her chains. “You came for me!”

“Of course I did,” said the worgen, hugging her and licking her cheek. “I’m only sorry it took so long. I know what those Horde scum did to you ... are you hurt?”

Tala looked around. The dungeon door was sagging on its hinges and had obviously been smashed open. Her three assailants lay dead on the floor, the other members of her questing party standing over them with bloodied weapons.

“I’m okay,” Tala said. “They didn’t injure me. They thought they could fuck information out of me.”

“Are you sure?” Tobias persisted. “That must have been pretty horrific – the _size_ of that tauren ...”

“Yes, it was,” Tala said, “but I’m alright, Tobias, honestly. The troll put a spell on me so I wouldn’t be damaged by what they did.” She wasn’t going to tell him, or anyone, that she’d enjoyed what the Horde males had done to her. “Can we get out of here?”

“At once,” said the worgen. “We might have to fight on our way out, though. We’ve brought your weapons and armour.”

As Tala readied herself for battle, come still dribbling out of her and running down her legs, she was already thinking about how to ask Tobias to tie her up later, and maybe let the rest of the party take turns with her.


End file.
